LoneWolf Changes
by Fayble
Summary: How much does it take to change a wolf...?
1. Testing Battle

Kouji jumped out of the train with a crash. Turning around he saw the train speed off on a new track.  
"Where the heck am I.?" Kouji wondered as he stood up.  
He pulled out his cell phone only seeing it changed into something different. His image reflected brightly. A boy with clothing that consists of a dark blue bandana with brown streaks across it and black pants looked back at Kouji. His dark blue jacket rippled behind him, revealing his yellow shirt, followed closely by his ponytail. He put it back into his pocket while walking out of the station. He quickly scoped out the landscape. There were no buildings, roads, or anything modern in sight.  
" Perfect" Kouji mumbled.  
He loved the feeling of being alone. Sometimes.  
  
A hand grabbed Kouji's jacket. Instinct made him spin and nearly hit the person who touched him. He managed to push it backwards causing it to fall over. "Ow." Kouji emotion changed from anger to surprise.  
A girl wearing a light purple vest over a blue and white striped t- shirt. She wore a mini skirt and wore a funny looking hat over her blonde hair. She looked up at him from where she was sitting on the ground. Kouji stared while she got up.  
"What was that for?" she asked but quickly started giggling about how he looked.  
Kouji quickly changed his expression to his normal, calm look.  
"You surprised me," he said. " Where did you come from? And who are you?" Izumi said with a questioning look.  
The silent boy kept his secrets from her.  
" I saw you get off another train" she quickly said again, " and I'm Izumi Orimoto."  
  
Kouji glared at her. The girl Izumi smiled back at him. Memories flooded his mind. He closed his eyes and sighed, as visions came back to him. Kouji remembered when he was younger. He remembered kids ignoring him and avoiding him alone. as if he were infected with a deadly virus. He especially remembered a girl who Izumi resembled. She was older then him and was very capable of bossing him around. It seemed like slavery mixed with torture. Kouji remembered how he begged his mother to let him stay home. The memory showed him how she only stared at him and shed tears. He had turned to his father, pleading to let him stay home. But he was forced to go back. Hatred grew inside of him. He started to feel better, safer alone.  
  
Kouji turned with a jump at the rustle of leaves and bushes. He glanced at where Izumi sat and noticed that she got up and was also staring at the trees and bushes. Slowly, three boys climbed out of behind the trees. The leading boy was wearing a yellow shirt; a strange mark was printed onto it, a red, short-sleeved jacket, a gray hat with goggles over them, and gray pants. Two other boys followed him. The smallest of the three wore a white T-shirt, brown pants, and a large hat. The biggest (or widest. Which ever you prefer) wore a blue painters suit with yellow pockets. "Hey," said the lead boy, teeming with energy, "my names Takuya Kanbara." He pointed at the other two boys. "And this is Tomoki and Junpei." Izumi walked over to them and started talking to them while Kouji gave them a slight glance. He put a piece of gum into his mouth and walked away. The voices of the others faded soon even though they were still in eyesight. Kouji pulled out his once-was cell phone and flipped it over a few times. He eyed it suspiciously and stuck it back into his pocket. A few seconds, later Kouji fell to the ground. He sat up and looked around, trying to find his attacker. Kouji spotted his opponent quickly and glared at him.  
  
"Another one? Dang it. ever since Takuya, Tomoki, and whatever that other boy's name was, its been three too many people," he thought to himself. Then quickly staring at the boy he added, " And Izumi." The boy smiled at him. "Sorry about that. I tripped over some weeds while walking through that forest-like area," the boy said looking backwards. "I'm Ikito Saky." Ikito smiled again. Kouji didn't reply. He analyzed Ikito quickly. Ikito wore a dark green sleeveless shirt over a gray long-sleeved button-up jacket. His pants were also black but he wore a brown belt across it that held a few handy things hidden from view. His blonde hair shone in the sunshine. "Hmm.. Izumi's going to like this newcomer," Kouji thought to himself. Kouji nodded in the direction of the others while making it clear he wanted to be left alone, as he walked past the boy. " So. you want me to leave? Just like that? That's kind of cold isn't it?" Kouji turned around to stare at Ikito. " Well this is a first," the loner mumbled. " But I can't leave without a fight now can I?" Ikito pulled out a device similar to his new "cell phone". "Execute! Spirit Evolution!" the blonde boy shouted loudly. A bar code swirled around his hand as he brought it up to a small flame that appeared on the device. A picture of a phoenix appeared in the small screen as Ikito changed into Kouji's first seen digimon. "Zaetamon" Phatamon took off with a gust of wind, blowing Kouji to the ground. He pulled out his own device, eyes widening as a picture of a wolf appeared. Quickly the loner was also changing into a digimon. "Lobomon" Kouji stared at his previous hands and noticed they've been gloved. He wore armor of different shades of silver and blue that shone blinding light. Kouji glanced up just in time to see a charging Zaetamon. He quickly pulled out swords with blades of light, jabbing them at the transformed Ikito. Zaetamon dodged by jumping away. He twisted to drop kick Lobomon, connecting rather harshly. Pain seared through Kouji's head as he fell backwards, smashing boulders on the way. Pushing himself up he turned to face Ikito. Zaetamon smiled at him mockingly. Kouji jumped up to the consequences of a kick to the face. He flew back towards the ground once again followed closely by to rather large bolts electricity. He grimaced as his bare back was hit hard. Darkness gathered around him. He stood up with much effort only to see everlasting darkness. He glanced around looking for Zaetamon as he was kicked around by some invisible source. Slowly his perseverance died away. He's vision blurred as he fell to the ground unconscious. 


	2. Mystery Kid

Kouji woke to the sound of a door closing. He looked up and saw the other kids standing next to the bed he slept in. " What happened?" he managed to say through his throbbing head. He glanced at the worried faces and frowned. "I lost." They nodded in acknowledgement. Kouji sat up and grimaced but quickly hid his pain. "Can you all leave now? So many people in this small room is making it all uptight," He said with another frown. He sat up and looked around the room. The bed was next to a small window. A dirty brown desk creaked as some of the kids started to walk out. A broken down shelf stood next to the desk with a book or two on it.  
  
When all but Izumi left Kouji's room, he slid off the bed. His legs weakened and failed to keep him up making him fall to the ground. Kouji stood up again, breathing harder then before, grabbing at some of his bandages that seemed to have dried blood. He ripped them off and started to tie them tightly around his legs. "Need help?" Kouji glanced up at Izumi. "No. Where's Ikito?" he said firmly. "Ikito?" She said looking puzzled. "Yea. The pretty boy." She looked at him as if he was insane. She quickly told him that they found him lying on the ground bleeding and unconscious. "There was nobody else there," she said as she finished her short story. The bandages around his legs supported him enough to stand. Excluding the bandages he wore only his pants. They were ripped near the top, easily concealed by his shirt, but would not tighten around his waist. He hardly noticed.  
  
Izumi stared at Kouji as he groped around to find his other clothing. He turned ask what she was staring at as he threw a box across the room. His pants slip a little more revealing more of his boxers then he expected. He blushed, tugged at his pants, and quickly grabbed his newly found clothes and threw them on. "W-What are you doing??" He half yelled half stuttered as he used a strip of bandage as a belt. Izumi giggled and quickly walked out of the room. "My word." he grumbled as he grabbed his jacket and walked downstairs ten minutes later.  
  
The kids sat around the table, Takuya and Junpei stuffing food down their throats, as he walked down. "Morning," Izumi said followed quickly by Tomoki. "Moomin," The two guys said barely looking up. Kouji sighed as he sat down in the only empty seat next to Tomoki and Takuya. "By the way," Izumi said, looking at Kouji and blindly forking some food onto her plate. " What's your name? You never told any of us." " Kouji Minamoto." Takuya looked up for the first time. " You got beaten rather badly back there." Everybody looked at him. " So? It's not like its unusual getting hurt in a fight," Kouji said before taking a sip of some sort of liquid. After a moment of silence Junpei broke the silence. " How'd you get beaten so bad?"  
  
Kouji glared at him and stalked off without any food. As he walked outside to get away from the persistent companions he pulled out his digivice. Tomoki thought up the name while the others talked when they first met. The picture of the wolf reappeared, shone, and then faded away. He fumbled with it and threw it back into his pocket. " It seems that without this device, I can't change into Lobomon," he thought to himself. As he climbed up small hill he thought about Ikito. " Why'd he just leave me there?" The air grew thin as he thought and climbed. His breathing grew harder and steadier. When he finally reached the top he looked out into the sunrise.  
  
"Pretty isn't it?" Kouji spun too quickly to see who had spoken to him, loosening one of the bandages on his legs. He fell to the ground again panting in pain. " I hurt you to much. But I couldn't tell when you were worn out. You have when heck of a fighting spirit in you," Ikito said through an apology.  
  
Kouji glared at him as he tightened the bandages. " Why'd you run off? You should've just finished me." Kouji sighed as he felt that the Minamoto name was put to shame. " I'm here to change you, not kill you," Ikito said as he threw a rock off the edge of the hill. Kouji's eyes widened. " Change me into what? I'm fine the way I am." Ikito laughed as he stood up. His blonde hair blown out of his face by the wind as it shone in the sun. " Your to antisocial. Loners wont keep you alive in this world. You have to help each other out." The loner frowned. " Just leave me alone." He headed back down the hill towards the small house-like thing was. " You'll see a lot more of me," Ikito said to himself while smiling.  
  
Kouji went straight up to his room when he got back. He pulled off his torn shirt and started changing his bandages when he heard a knock. Looking up mildly surprised he said, " Come in." Ikito walked inside as Kouji grimaced when a wound had reopened. He quickly rebandaged the wound and looked up at the visitor calmly. " What do you want now? Are you trying to haunt me for my lifetime in this world?" He went back to his bandaging as Ikito smiled.  
  
Takuya and Izumi walked to their rooms on the far side of the loner's room. As they walked they heard voices coming from the usually silent room. They looked at each other in wonder. " Kouji talks to himself?" they bothed thought silently. Takuya silently walked up to the door followed closely by Izumi. " Oi Kouji! What are you doing in there?" " Dieing." 


	3. Love and Hate

Izumi gave Takuya a worried look as he rolled his eyes.  
  
" He's not really dieing. He's just so cold he wont do anything with us."  
  
" But his wounds were rather deep and they haven't closed up yet completely and then  
  
he went walking this morning," the girl quickly said. Takuya sighed and fiddled with the doorknob.  
  
" Locked eh?" he thought to himself, " might as well make it dramatic."  
  
The goggle boy backed up a bit dragging Izumi along with him. He charged at the door and hit it with a well-placed kick sending it flying open. They peaked inside to find Kouji and a blonde boy standing in the room.  
  
The blonde smiled at them and politely greeted them as Kouji once again ran for his shirt. " Can you both leave me alone for at least a hour?" he angrily said as he yanked his shirt down over himself.  
  
" Hey, it was her idea. She was worrying about you after you said you were dieing," Takuya said in defense.  
  
Kouji turned to look at the worried looking girl and said, " Stop worrying about me. I can live without people like you guys always looking out for me." Takuya and Ikito looked angrily at him. Kouji looked away, searching for a way out. He glanced over his shoulder and saw the window. He walked over to it and looked downward.  
  
" I'd say about ten feet maybe," he silently analyzed.  
  
Without a look back at the others he jumped out the window. Ikito dashed to the window as he heard a soft "thud" on the grass. He saw Kouji lying on the ground gripping his side. He slowly got up and started to walk of towards the hill they had met at in the morning as Takuya charged out the room, followed closely by Ikito and Izumi.  
  
Kouji grimaced as he tripped over a stone. His sides kept bleeding nonstop. From the hill he could see a river. When he arrived at the river it shone brightly in the glorious sun. The loner pulled off his pants and shirt once again, leaving only his boxers, and jumped into the river. The water stung at his wounds as he washed them. Water flowed past his legs while he washed off his arms.  
  
He looked up at the setting sun and said to himself, " The day went by rather fast. I didn't know this river was really that far away."  
  
He climbed out, dressed, lay in the grass, and listened to the sounds of birds. Silence was one of his greatest treasures.  
  
Takuya tromped off with Ikito close behind him. They fumed over how Kouji acted in front of Izumi. She slowed her walk glancing at them from time to time. Slowly they gathered distance and disappeared. The girl's hair shone in the sun as she smiled to herself.  
  
Junpei rolled off the bed and hit the ground hard. He groaned as he sat up rubbing his head.  
  
" Hmm. where is everybody?"  
  
He recalled eating breakfast with them all, the house booming with noise of talking, but not it was silent. Tomoki walked into his room and looked at him.  
  
" Where is everybody?" they both wondered.  
  
They silently walked downstairs together looking for the others. Junpei glanced at the table and saw some extra food there while Tomoki ran upstairs to grab his hat. He sat down to feast on the leftovers soon followed by the small kid.  
  
Kouji rolled over onto his better side as he closed his eyes. He heard muffled rustles coming from his left side. The loner looked up to see Izumi walking out of the forest.  
  
" I'm serious! If you don't leave me alone I'll have to do something!" He shouted at her.  
  
She smiled at his attempt to make her leave him alone, assuming it was only a joke. He glared at her as she walked over. The annoying girl walked behind him and pulled off his shirt. He blushed and jumped away.  
  
" Your bandages are wet. I brought some more just in case," She said smiling strangely at him.  
  
" I can change them myself."  
  
Izumi threw him the bandages at sat staring at the sunset. Kouji pulled out a small dagger he carried around from his pocket. He glared at Izumi as he thought angry thoughts.  
  
" Dang her. She cares for me like I'm her pet or something."  
  
The dagger shifted from hand to hand as he drifted over towards Izumi. 


	4. Accepting Issues

Kouji dagger was inches away from Izumi's side when a rock flew threw the air. It hit his hand, sending the dagger flying somewhere into the bushes.  
  
" Dang." he mumbled while he looked up to see who disturbed his assassination. Ikito and Takuya frowned at him from the trees.  
  
" I'll be right back," Kouji said to Izumi.  
  
" All right."  
  
She looked up at him and smiled at him again.  
  
The still wet boy walked over to the two other boys, glaring and scoffing at what they did.  
  
" Dang you two," he muttered as he walked past them.  
  
" I can't let you kill her," Takuya said, " Don't you see how pretty she is? What's your problem?"  
  
" And I can't let you kill her for future purposes." Ikito said mysteriously. Takuya looked at Ikito strangely.  
  
" You can tell the future?"  
  
They continued on with their conversation ignoring Kouji for the time being.  
  
The loner looked back at Izumi. She sat in the bright green grass, still glistening with dew, as he hair blew with the wind. The blond hair shone as brightly as gold as she turned towards the three boys. Izumi stood and smiled while Kouji started to walk back to the house.  
  
Kouji walked into his room an hour later shivering from the cold. He sat on his bed, leaned his head against the wall and thought over what happened that day.  
  
A knock was heard at his door as he woke from a sleep.  
  
" Come in." Tomoki walked into the room smiling softly. He walked over to where Kouji sat and sat down next to him.  
  
" Izumi said its time to eat. She made something new." The small boy looked up at him adventurously. He frowned when he saw Kouji's face.  
  
" What's wrong Kouji?" the boy asked quietly.  
  
" Nothing."  
  
" Oh. do you like how Izumi takes care of all of us?"  
  
Kouji looked at Tomoki.  
  
" She takes care of all of you too?"  
  
Tomoki smiled.  
  
" Yesterday morning she was up really early gathering food and stuff from outside."  
  
" I don't like how she cares for us. Its really annoying."  
  
Tomoki nodded in agreement. He looked up to Kouji with respect for his calm ways, never shouted out or argued too much. The mushroom hat boy also looked up to Takuya. He always was looking out for the group, fixing problems. Sometimes he made them though. Tomoki nodded again and walked to the door.  
  
" Kouji-senpai, come down and eat."  
  
Tomoki walked into his room once again and saw him asleep on the bed. As he walked back down the stairs Takuya looked at him.  
  
" Why did you call him senpai?"  
  
Tomoki smiled.  
  
" Just because."  
  
Tomoki looked at Izumi.  
  
" Kouji-senpai is sleeping. He fell asleep a little after a called him."  
  
" Ok, we'll let him sleep."  
  
She smiled at Tomoki as he walked over to the table.  
  
Tomoki looked around. When he saw Izumi begin bringing the food to the table, he jumped up, ran to find his plate, and brought it over to the table himself. Izumi looked at him puzzled. He smiled at her as she brought the rest of the plates over and then began to eat.  
  
After dinner Junpei and Takuya walked off to their own rooms. Their laughter went silent when they parted company and headed towards their own rooms. Tomoki stayed, washed his dishes, threw away his trash, and then walked off also.  
  
" Hey Tomoki," Izumi said, " Why are you suddenly doing all these things? You know I'd do it for you."  
  
" I want to be like Kouji-senpai."  
  
She looked at him puzzled. The boy walked over and sat down on a nearby chair. He told Izumi everything Kouji had told him. Izumi nodded in understanding as Ikito smiled from a dark corner. 


	5. Strange Actions

Izumi yawned as she rolled out of bed. The hard, cold floor greeted her bitterly. She rubbed her eyes, walked over to a sink, and started washing her face when she heard a knock on the door.  
  
Ikito stood outside Izumi's door waiting for her to answer.  
  
" I better start already before it's to late. And Izumi's would be the best person here anyways," he mumbled to himself as he waited.  
  
Izumi opened her door and found Ikito standing there. She smiled at him.  
  
" Come in."  
  
Ikito walked inside and sat down on a chair. He looked up at her beautiful figure and smiled.  
  
" Hey Izumi," The blond boy said, " When was the last time you bathed?"  
  
Izumi looked at him curiously.  
  
" Um. a day ago maybe."  
  
Ikito turned toward the window. The sun shone brightly making his eyes glisten.  
  
Kouji had gotten up early that day. He lay on the roof staring at the sky when he saw Izumi coming back from the river. He stood up and moved over to the other side of the roof when Ikito came. Kouji ignored him as he closed his eyes.  
  
" What do you want?" the loner asked bitterly.  
  
Ikito looked amazed then smiled. He was expecting something much worse because of his actions the previous day.  
  
" We're moving on. We can't hang out in this house forever."  
  
Kouji nodded then turned over. He watched Izumi out of the side of his eye while he talked to Ikito.  
  
" I have no clue why you tried to kill someone that pretty."  
  
The loner shrugged as he stood up.  
  
" She gets annoying after a while."  
  
" Why don't you go talk to her or something?" the pretty boy said, " she knows you tried to kill her and she's gone into a mild depression."  
  
Kouji shrugged again.  
  
" You go talk to her," the bandana boy said coldly.  
  
" No. You have too."  
  
Ikito argued with Kouji for a long period of time. Until the lone wolf finally agreed Ikito never gave up. He knew his position in the group and the digital world. Kouji walked to the side of the roof and jumped off. His wounds had improved greatly and he could move anyway he liked now.  
  
" Where did you go this morning?"  
  
Izumi looked around and saw Tomoki.  
  
" No where. I was just getting some stuff done."  
  
The boy smiled.  
  
" So have you seen Kouji-senpai?"  
  
Izumi looked around again and sighed. She didn't remember seeing Kouji in person at all that morning except when she saw him on the roof.  
  
" He was on the roof with this morning. But don't try getting up there Tomoki," She quickly added when she saw the glee in the small boy's eyes.  
  
Tomoki frowned then smiled again as he waved at someone behind her.  
  
Kouji walked up behind her. His hands were stuffed into his pockets as he came. He stopped and looked past Izumi at Tomoki.  
  
" Do you want to go for a walk Izumi?" he mumbled.  
  
Tomoki's eyes widened.  
  
" Can I come too Kouji-senpai?" the boy half shouted.  
  
Kouji shrugged.  
  
" Sure. why not."  
  
Tomoki ran ahead while Kouji walked with Izumi. They didn't say anything until Tomoki came bounding back again.  
  
" Where are we going?" he said happily.  
  
" Just keep walking." the loner said.  
  
Izumi looked at him from the side of her eye. Kouji seemed happy. His usual calm face had been exchanged with a slight smile and his eyes glistened. Izumi wondered if this was another assassination mission, then shook her head.  
  
" If it was another attempt to kill me, then he wouldn't have brought Tomoki along," she thought to herself.  
  
Kouji knew exactly where he was heading. The sun was still low and the sunrise wasn't finished yet. He walked along side Izumi and behind Tomoki's quick march.  
  
They arrived at the hill he climbed up a few days ago. Kouji smiled as he started to climb along side Tomoki.  
  
" You coming or do I need to carry you?" the bandana boy said to Izumi.  
  
Tomoki laughed. Izumi smiled a fake smiled to hide her worried expressions as she also started climbing.  
  
The side of the hill was steep but had many footholds. They quickly scaled the first 30 feet of the hill and started on a less steep area. As they climbed the air grew thinner. Their breathing got harder as they walked. Kouji now led the group as they walked on.  
  
" Where are we going?" Izumi said to Tomoki with a worried expression.  
  
The boy shrugged.  
  
" I don't know but I'm just following Kouji-senpai."  
  
Soon they neared the top. Kouji already stood there staring outwards. When the others caught up to him their eyes widened.  
  
They squinted in the bright sun as they saw the beauty of what Kouji first saw. The wind blew gently as leaves fell from nearby trees. The yellow leaves shone in the bright sun and the river down below glistened like jewels. Birds flew through the air with butterflies nearby. Flowers bloomed bright colors and the morning dew hung brightly from the like jewelry.  
  
Kouji sat down behind the other two, still looking at the sight. They others stood there amazed. He picked up a rock and threw it as he stuffed his hands into his pocket. The air smelled of sweet honey as he pulled out his knife. Ikito had given it back to him that morning on the roof.  
  
" Here. Don't do anything stupid now," he said to Kouji.  
  
Kouji smiled as the knife flew from hand to hand. The steel handle glared in different colors as it moved. He looked up at Izumi and Tomoki. They were still entranced in nature's magic. The knife flew to his right hand and stayed. Its blade flew out of the handle and shone in the sun. The loner smiled as he stood up. 


	6. Ghosts

The knife's blade flashed through the air as apples fell from a nearby tree. Izumi turned around and smiled at him while Tomoki laughed aloud.  
  
" Thanks Kouji-senpai."  
  
" Thanks," Izumi said.  
  
The loner looked out over the plains as his soft smile reappeared.  
  
They finally headed back around lunchtime. Ikito walked out to meet them and smiled to greet Izumi and Tomoki.  
  
" We've gotta get out of here," Ikito whispered to Kouji as he walked past.  
  
Kouji nodded in understanding as he walked up to his room. He picked up his belongings, a wallet and his digivice, and walked back downstairs closely followed by the rest of the kids. Takuya walked around with a frown.  
  
" This was a nice place. I'll miss it."  
  
The other kids nodded in agreement.  
  
They walked on and started chatting with Bokamon and Neemon, two digimon they had met. As they rested a ghostly snake figure appeared. It seemed it had no attempt to befriend the humans but kept on hissing in an angry way.  
  
" Get away from here."  
  
It's hiss sent shivers down their spines. The air around them seemed to become icy cold as the ghost spoke. Each breath seemed to cut at their lungs. The kids looked at each other until Ikito broke the silence with a whisper.  
  
" We can't. We're heading this way so move," the blond said softly but firmly.  
  
The ghost kept on hissing as the kids stood waiting. Junpei walked over to it, after a period of time, and walked right through it. The other kids gave him a bewildered look as he shrugged.  
  
" He's out of the way now right?"  
  
Takuya nodded and walked over to Junpei saying, " He's right. We might as well get moving again."  
  
" Where are we going exactly," Izumi asked Ikito while ignoring the ghost.  
  
He pointed towards some hills a little bit away from them.  
  
" There's a town there. A wizardmon lives there that can help us find out what you guys are here for."  
  
" Alrighty then! Lets get going. I'm starving and want to eat something," Takuya shouted out.  
  
Ikito smiled at his energetic actions as the group started to walk around or through the ghost.  
  
They crossed over the hills quickly, Takuya pulling some of them physically on, in a couple of hours. As they neared the town Ikito frowned. He glanced over at Kouji, seeming to trust him in some responsibility, and mumbled,  
  
" Hmm. this place's changed. Back me up if something happens alright?"  
  
" Whatever." was Kouji's quiet response.  
  
They walked through a broken down stone gate as Tomoki swayed closer to Takuya's side.  
  
" You scared, Tomoki?"  
  
The small boy shook his head quickly. Takuya shrugged as they walked on.  
  
" Well, we're here. Wanna go look for a place to stay?" Ikito said brightly in a fake smile.  
  
The others nodded in agreement as they marched on. Soon they came to a more stable building. They walked inside to look around as Junpei shouted out. They other kids turned around to look and saw black hands coming out of the ground. They wrapped around the big boy's arms and dragged him downwards. As he fell, the ground opened up to consume him. He vanished from view in a matter of seconds before the other kids could pull him back up. Tomoki let out a small scream.  
  
" W-what the heck was that?!" Takuya shouted.  
  
Ikito shrugged.  
  
" Seems like your wizardmon friend turned bad," Kouji said while looking around.  
  
Ikito nodded and said, " I'm going to go look around the village. There seems to be nobody here."  
  
" Tomoki and I can go with you," Takuya suggested. " I think we should go in groups."  
  
Kouji nodded in agreement.  
  
They three boys walked out the door soon followed by Kouji. The loner walked down the left road as the others walked in the opposite direction. Izumi walked a little bit behind him, looking around for signs of movement. A few rocks fell from the roof of a house as Izumi quickly ran to catch up to Kouji who seemed fearless of the surroundings. As they continued their search they came to two strange looking buildings. One of them had a crushed roof while the other seemed to be for giants. They were painted bright blue and green which made them stand out extremely much. Kouji stopped to look around. He walked into the crushed house with Izumi behind him. Boxes filled half of the room. The other half was what was left of the stairs and a hole that seemed to once lead to the upper levels of the building.  
  
" What do you think is in all those boxes?" Izumi asked quietly.  
  
" How should I know?"  
  
Izumi frowned as she walked over to the boxes. She peered inside to find books. Millions of books seemed to be inside each box yet the boxes seemed so small. She picked one up and looked at it as she heard a cracking noise. The blond girl turned to find the stairs crumbling and Kouji gone. She quickly ran out of the room in fright, still clutching the book tightly.  
  
Kouji grimaced as he fell. The stairs he was standing on seemed to have opened and taken him captive. The inside of the stairs seemed to be a small room without any entrance besides the one that closed above him. He kicked at the walls as he walked around.  
  
" No way out." Kouji mumbled to himself.  
  
He pulled out his digivice and activated the operation. When he became Lobomon he slashed at the walls with his sabers, seeming to flicker with pain each time. The walls shook but endured each stroke. Lobomon lifted his left arm and fired at the walls with beams of light.  
  
" Dang. No effect at all." Kouji said as he watched the walls shake again.  
  
He sat down on a few large rocks nearby as he thought. The stairs shook again as he heard a crackling sound in his pocket. He pulled out his digivice as he saw Ikito's sign. The hooked shape shone brightly as Kouji watched.  
  
" Kou. Kouji, you there?"  
  
The bandana boy responded with quick but calm answers.  
  
" Yeah I'm here. I'm in a building that's bright blue with a crumbling upper floor. Get me out of here will you?"  
  
He waited for a few seconds until a respond came through.  
  
" Alright. I'm coming. Stay right there and don't move."  
  
Kouji frowned.  
  
" I'm not going anywhere."  
  
Izumi ran outside. She glanced around, eyes wide, and ran into the bright green building.  
  
" Kouji? Where are you?"  
  
The sound of footsteps echoed in the lower chambers. The blond girl started to climb the steep steps to the upper floor as she continued to call Kouji's name. As she finished her climb she looked around the room. There were shelves of more books. She ran her fingers over the titles of a few, reading them aloud as she did.  
  
" Death. Memory Loss. Sleep. Transformation. Weird titles."  
  
She stared at the books for a while, and then turned to the book she was carrying. As her fingers moved from the places they had taken on the book she saw deep fingernail marks. Her eyes widened as she watched the markings disappear. The gold letter title shone strangely bright in the dim room's lighting.  
  
" Corruption." she whispered to herself.  
  
She opened the book to reveal the strange words inside.  
  
Fear the Water It makes Towers Totter Only a Beast Can Sav..  
  
Dust flew up from the page as if a wind had come in yet Izumi felt none. The words on the page vanished from view as the wind slowed. They slowly reappeared but had a new message to tell.  
  
Read the Previous Won't Bring Tedious Corruption is For The Task of More I Have Tore.  
  
The words changed again in an instant as she watched.  
  
Once so Nice Changed so Quick Once was Slick An Easy Task Forces a Mask Beware the Best Or Save the Rest.  
  
" What was all that about," Izumi wondered to herself.  
  
She closed to book and looked around the room again. As she looked into a dark corner she saw Kouji standing there. He stared out a nearby window with a ghastly look as she approached him.  
  
" Why'd you ditch me back there?" Izumi asked.  
  
The boy never turned but stood and continued to stare out the window. As she quickened her step she asked the question again. Again there was no answer. Izumi reached out for his shoulder to shake him but when she touched him her hand went through his body. Her hand felt like ice as it went through and as soon as it came out felt as if it were burning. She stared at her hand in horror as the figure turned to look at her. It's eyes were blood red and the smile it wore was bitter. Izumi noticed a necklace around its neck and read it in a whisper.  
  
" Corruption.?"  
  
Suddenly the figure walked towards Izumi.  
  
" Get away from me!"  
  
Ghost Kouji walked closer until she had nowhere else to back up to. As she closed her eyes tight as she waited for her death. Her body turned ice cold as the ghost possessed her body. 


	7. Gifts

Author Note: The previous chapter may have given you the impression of me being a Goth or Satanist. I'm definitely not a Satanist or Goth. Enjoy the story.  
  
Kouji kicked a rock at the wall. It hit it and rolled a few inches away. He sighed as he watched the shaking again. " Oi Kouji!" Kouji sat up. " I'm in the stairs," He said loudly, feeling a little embarrassed. He waited for a response as his voice echoed off the walls. " Ok. Hold on." He sighed again as he waited.  
  
Ikito stared at the stairway while Kouji's voice faded away. He kicked the crumbling stairway, watched it shake with a rumbling sound, and then changed into Zaetamon. Even after changing he stood there watching the stairway. He attacked it fiercely over and over again with no effect. The stairs just seemed to shake. Ikito watched it shake. Then he noticed a crack in the ground would open every time the stairs shook. He kicked at the stairs again to check if he was correct. Again the crack opened as it shook. As he examined the crack he noticed sharp nails with points going OUT of the wood instead of in, the head somehow burrowed deep inside. Above the hole were two holes cut into the wood.  
  
" Eyes. and a mouth."  
  
Ikito shouted down at Kouji, " Hey assassin boy! You see anything down there?"  
  
Kouji looked around. As previous time passed his eyes became adapt to the dark. He saw rocks all over the floor with a piece of wood once in a while.  
  
" Nothing"  
  
" Look harder. There should be some sort of light in there."  
  
" Light? Keh. Its almost pitch black in here," Kouji said to himself.  
  
He looked around again, this time seeing a dark box shoved deep in the shadows of a left corner.  
  
" Will a box work?" Kouji shouted.  
  
" A box? What's inside it?"  
  
Kouji walked to the box and attempted to lift it. After a failed attempt he pulled out some rusty nails stuck in the wood. As he lifted the heavy lid a light shot out of the box. Kouji shaded his eyes and quickly closed the box.  
  
" I think I found your light, Ikito."  
  
" Good! Destroy it."  
  
Lobomon pulled out a blade and ran it swiftly through the bright light. It sent sparks flying in all directions before it faded down to a small pebble.  
  
The room shook as Lobomon changed back into Kouji. The walls slowly faded and a digimon appeared. Kouji could see Ikito close, staring at the digimon.  
  
" Wizardmon! What happened?" Ikito shouted out.  
  
Wizardmon stared at Ikito.  
  
" Why are you here? You know you were banished!"  
  
Ikito stared at him in disbelief.  
  
" That was a long time ago! I'm not Kyo anymore!"  
  
Wizard closed his eyes and mumbled, " Cursed Gift."  
  
"Come on Kouji. Lets get outta here," Ikito said quietly as he headed for the door.  
  
Junpei wandered around deep underneath the ground.  
  
" Where the heck am I.?"  
  
He wandered on until he saw a light in the distance. He saw Tomoki crying quietly in the distance.  
  
" Tomoki! What happened?"  
  
Tomoki looked up, tears streaming down his face.  
  
" I-Its h-horrible. I h-hate this place!"  
  
" Tomoki get a hold of yourself! What happened?" Junpei tried again.  
  
" Junpei. H-help the others. You've gotta help them!" shouted Tomoki.  
  
Tomoki cried harder as Junpei stood in confusion.  
  
" Here Tomoki. Have a piece of Chocolate."  
  
Tomoki's tears slowed and he accepted the gift. He ate in silence. Junpei paced the floor as he thought of what could've happened. He thought hard when the small boy broke the silence.  
  
" Takuya. Thief. Fight."  
  
Junpei looked at him strangely and saw his eyes had lost their light.  
  
" Takuya got in a fight with a Thief?"  
  
Tomoki continued to mutter strange things giving Junpei very confusing signals.  
  
" Kouji. Kill. Assassin." " Junpei. Priest. Saved."  
  
"What?" Junpei asked. " I never saved anyone."  
  
" Ikito," Tomoki went on. " Guide.. Ranger."  
  
Suddenly a bright light flashed. The two boys squinted but saw a dark form. A Wizardmon. 


	8. What in the world?

Tomoki awoke, rubbed his head, and looked around. Junpei lay next to him seemingly unconscious.  
  
"What happened...?" Tomoki said groggily.  
  
He woke Junpei and they both looked around. The settings were so empty like it was when they first got to the Digital World. The air seemed so much more refreshing and the crass felt extrememly soft.  
  
"Strange..." Junpei muttered under his breath. "This almost seems old fashion... really old fashion."  
  
They started off through a path they found nearby. As they walked they heard complete silence except for birds and animals scampering around the forest floor. As they turned a bend they saw an incredible sight.  
  
"A wall! A stonewall! With moss and stuff stuck to it!" Tomoki shouted out excitedly. "Its just like in fairy tales."  
  
"But how? It's not possible! Its not like it's the Great Wall of China!"  
  
The two boys stared in amazement at the wall as they paced back and forth. As they walked alongside the wall they came to a gate. Banners waved in the wind on the top of the towers while they walked through the open gates.  
  
"Hah!" Junpei exclaimed, "Castle walls AREN'T guarded 24/7"  
  
"What makes you think it's a castle? It could just be a wall."  
  
Junpei laughed at Tomoki's remark and continued to walk. The insides of the walls were filled with people walking this way and that. Men in armor ran from place to place, shouting orders to each other.  
  
"Incredible!"  
  
The words barely slipped from his mouth when an outline of wizardmon flashed in their mind; and they fell unconscious in the streets.  
  
Izumi awoke late in the afternoon. The sun shone brightly through stain glass and regular windows into her face. She squinted as her eyes adjusted.  
  
"Where am I...?" She wondered.  
  
She slept on an elegant bed in a stone room. Chairs with lacey cushions sat quietly next to a distant table.  
  
"Wow...big room..." Izumi mumbled groggily.  
  
The large door opened and a maid walked in carrying some extremely old cleaning items. As she turned around after closing the door she saw Izumi sitting up. The items dropped from her hands and she hurriedly sped from the room.  
  
"Strange..."  
  
Izumi rolled out of bead and found some silk clothing on a chair. She slowly changed into the clothes, looked in the mirror, and smiled.  
  
"These clothes look awesome on me. I can't wait to find the others!" She said happily.  
  
As she headed out the door flew open once again. This time a man came in wearing robes of velvet. He scurried over to Izumi and threw his arms around her.  
  
"Angela! You've awoken! Oh what a joyous day this is!"  
  
He ran around gathering things and talking to her about nonsense, or so Izumi thought.  
  
"Um... Excuse me..." She said slowly. "Who are you?"  
  
The man looked up.  
  
"It seems she's lost some of her memory," the man said to the maid who walked back in.  
  
They shook they're heads sadly.  
  
"Poor girl..." the maid mumbled. "It must be hard to awaken from four years of sleep."  
  
"Indeed it must."  
  
Izumi looked around again, this time extremely confused.  
  
"Four years? Would you mind telling me who you think I am?"  
  
The man shook his head again.  
  
"You are Angela, the 2nd princess of Zealin!" He stopped. "I am your uncle and magistrate of this castle. Your father died two years ago in war and your mother saved your life by leaving notes and hiding you when you and her were taken captive. She also died."  
  
Not knowing these names and people Izumi felt no remorse. Suddenly Tomoki walked inside.  
  
"Tomoki!" Izumi blurted out in happiness.  
  
The boy looked at her strangely but smiled. He still wore his hat but wore older looking clothing for the rest of his body. He looked about fifteen now, much older then before but she could still recognize him.  
  
"I'm sorry Sagura. She's lost most of her memory and doesn't remember much."  
  
"Sagura?" Izumi thought.  
  
"No problem, sir."  
  
"Ah yes," the magistrate said turning to Izumi. "This is Sagura. He joined the Castle Guard the same year you were found. He's the youngest of the guards but he's the best trained of them all. He progressed in training in an incredible speed."  
  
"Angela is now seventeen. She's become very attractive, don't you agree Sagura?"  
  
Tomoki... Sagura's faced turned a faint pink but soon became normal again.  
  
"Sir. I'm here on business." He looked at Izumi... Angela and said, "As you probably guessed, your uncle here took control until you awake."  
  
"Indeed I did. But I'll step down soon and help you, Angela"  
  
"Excuse me, Milady. Sir, we've caught the assassin finally. He's downstairs in the cell waiting to be beheaded."  
  
Izumi coughed.  
  
"B-beheaded...?" Izumi mumbled.  
  
"We're waiting for your orders."  
  
"I see. Excellent job in catching him, Sagura. I will allow Angela to make this decision. She will, after all, be ruling over us all someday."  
  
The magistrate, Sagura, and Angela headed down to the cells as she was informed about the assassin.  
  
"He's extremely deadly... rumors are he's the best of his clan. And his clan IS the best. They move like shadows, can catch anything thrown at them, dodge almost anything," He continued.  
  
Angela shuddered as they entered the cell. It was fairly empty except for the chains hanging on the walls. Kouji hung on one of the chains seemingly dead.  
  
"Kouji!" Izumi shouted out.  
  
She ran towards him but was stopped by Sagura. His grip slipped and she hugged Kouji tightly. The boy grimaced in anger as she clutched his body with no restraint. Soon Sagura pulled her back and she smiled at Kouji. The boy looked up and spat at her feet.  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"What did he do to deserve these chains?" She said again.  
  
"He's the assassin!" 


	9. Ayumu and Takayuki

(The reading gets harder now when everyone has two names. Here's something to help.  
  
Izumi - Angela Kouji - Ayumu AKA Jing by "some people" Tomoki – Sagura Takuya – Takayuki or Shinji Junpei - Yue  
  
Hope that helps.)  
  
Angela gaped at Kouji's blood stained face. Blood still trickled down from his head somewhere cause by the beating he had earlier. He was shirtless and hung aimlessly. The guards constantly prodded at him with sticks, laughing and saying, "Whatcha gonna do Mr. Assassin? Not so tough anymore are you?"  
  
Kouji clenched his teeth in pain as they continued their fun.  
  
"Make them stop. He's in enough pain already." Angela said.  
  
The magistrate stopped them and they left the room.  
  
"He's harmless in these chains right?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Please let me talk to him alone."  
  
The magistrate slowly walked out of the room, glancing back with worried eyes. When he finally left the room Angela started to talk.  
  
"Kouji. You're an assassin?"  
  
"I am... what's it to you?" He said angrily. "And my name is NOT Kouji."  
  
Angela frowned. "Then what is your name?"  
  
"There's no point in revealing my identity. As soon as I'm out of here I should still be an assassin. It would be another thing against me."  
  
Angela sat quietly. She disliked this new attitude Kouji had picked up.  
  
"Would you rather like more pain?"  
  
Kouji frowned. Angela had not heard him scream throughout the torturing but she was sure he was in extreme pain. The cuts on his body were deep and he gasped for air every so often. A silence followed her question.  
  
"Ayumu..." the boy finally mumbled.  
  
"And your last name?"  
  
"I have non."  
  
"Tell me what happened during the last four years."  
  
"Why do you care? You should already know having chased me halfway across Gardia"  
  
"Gardia?"  
  
"The land surrounding this town you moron!" Ayumu shouted.  
  
She grimaced as he shouted at her. As she began to speak again a knife flew through the bars of the window. It flew straight for Ayumu's head as Angela let out a scream.  
  
"Shut up!" Ayumu said, instantly silencing her.  
  
The knife spun towards his head closing the ground between them quickly. Angela's eyes widened when at the last second she closed her eyes. Silence...  
  
"I didn't hear anything. It must have hit." She thought to herself.  
  
She opened her eyes and she saw Ayumu still hanging. A new cut released blood on his cheek but the knife was caught in his mouth. With a flick of his head the knife flew back into one of his hands allowing him to cut the chains. It seemed that the knife was extra sharp, made for cutting anything. The blade seemed faintly familiar as it cut off the chains.  
  
"Dang it, Takayuki. Your stupid aims off." Mumbled Ayumu as he rubbed at the cut on his cheek. "All I asked for was an inch away from my face..."  
  
Ayumu leapt off the wall and landed on the floor. He walked across the room and opened a compartment hidden in the wall. He began to dig through the items looking for something.  
  
"Don't ask questions. It keeps people alive." He suddenly said.  
  
He stood up, put on a dark purple T-shirt, draped a black drench coat like thing over his shoulders, and stuck all sorts of weapons inside the concealed pockets. Finally he finished and stood straight up.  
  
"Later."  
  
He pulled out the knife again leapt, cut the bars of the window, and was gone.  
  
The magistrate entered the room again.  
  
" Angela, its time for dinner. You should co..."  
  
He froze.  
  
"What happened??? Where's the assassin? Guards! Are you hurt, Angela?"  
  
He continued to shout all sorts of things in the confusion. Guards ran in and ran out, adding to the racket. The whole castle seemed to be in an uproar.  
  
"It's ok. I'm fine." Angela finally said.  
  
She was still a little surprised at Ayumu's capability.  
  
"Was he able to do stuff like that before...?" She silently thought as she left the cell to go prepare for dinner.  
  
Ayumu ran down the dark streets. He had the town's layout memorized giving him the advantage on any task. As he ran another boy matched his speed.  
  
"Dang it, Takayuki. You cut me."  
  
Takayuki laughed and smiled at him. His hair flowed gently in the wind but it was much shorter the Ayumu's ponytail. He wore goggles around his neck but when Ayumu asked about it Takayuki just smiles and says, "I think I got it from my parents. I forget." He wore a green shirt with darker green cargo-like pants.  
  
"At least I got you out. It was my fault you got caught anyways." Takayuki said with a smile.  
  
"Yea... I could've got out too but you had to butt in."  
  
Ayumu looked at him, smiled for a second, then looked forward again. 


	10. Dreams

Raven: Sorry for the super long break with no updates. Was busy and all... got uninspired. yea the usual. Hope you enjoy it. .

That night, Izumi had the magistrate, or her "uncle" tell her everything.

"We found you out in the woods. You looked horrid and fell when we picked you up. You mumbled something that only I could hear and I did as you commanded. We quickly brought you back to let you rest."

Izumi looked up from her dinner with a questioning look on her face.

"A command? What was it?"

"You said some odd things. I could barely hear what you were saying. Something about a boy named Kouji. You said you wanted him dead. Then you described him."

He stopped a moment to take a bite.

"We searched all over the country but could not find this boy named Kouji. But according to your description, the assassin boy seemed to be him."

Izumi looked at the magistrate with interested eyes and yet was disturbed by the news.

"What happened after that?"

The magistrate sipped his drink before he spoke.

"We took you to a man of God to redeem your soul because it seemed to be corrupt. Your eyes were an odd red color and at times you would awake in the middle of the night, screaming. You had been possessed by a corrupted soul."

Izumi listened intently as she ate her food. Many different questions lay waiting in her head for the correct moment to spring. Questions for everybody.

The meal lasted a while longer until the magistrate excused himself saying he had work to be done. Izumi was left at the table alone. Suddenly she remembered embracing the hanging Kouji. She blushed as she thought about her actions.

" What did he think?" she wondered as she headed up to her room.

Ayumu lay on the roof of the tallest building in town. People feared that it may tumble and fall so it became vacant to anyone who decided to use it illegally. Dark, gloomy, full of shadows. The best place for an assassins guild. Oddly enough, this building was built for the king's militia. Ayumu let out a soft laugh that left a smirk on his face.

" Thank you, king, for giving us such a great building," he whispered under his breath.

Takayuki stumbled into Ayumu's room, looking out the window at him. He held a drink in his hand and he let out a laugh.

" The day you fall i'm going to die with you, laughing."

The dark boy sat up from his laying position, turned onto his stomache, and rest his head on a hand.

" Here to bother me again, Takayuki?"

" Nah, just thought you might want to know that Yuki wants you dead. He should be coming for you tonight."

" Yuki?"

A twisted smile slid onto his face.

" He thinks he can kill me?"

" Him and a handful of others. They think your getting too strong. Think your gonna take over the guild and leave us all hanging dead," Takayuki replied

" Do you think so?"

Takayuki looked at him calmly, looking semi serious. Suddenly a smile jumped to his face.

" Course not. We've been friends since the beginning of time," He said loudly, winked, and then left the room.

Ayumu turned himself around again and continued to stare at the sky. He sighed and pulled out the goggle boy's favorite weapon: a blade tied to a string.

" Takayuki, you've got a long way to go if your letting me steal this from you that easily just now," muttered Ayumu with a hint of laugh mixed in.

Takayuki wandered back into the room to be greeted with his weapon lying on the floor. He picked it up, looked out the window at the now empty roof, and walked away.

(Hmm from now on Izumi will be called Izumi cept when magistrate or some other fantasyish charactor talk about her.

.;; sorry bout the complicated name stuff. Thought it might be easier if we just left it simple.)

Izumi paced her room thinking of what to do about all the guys. The fire flickered liquid-like sending waves of soft light. She finally sat down on a chair by a window and stared down at the street blankly. Her thoughts led her far from reality. Far into sleep.

Izumi walked in a room so large and dark she could only see a few feet around her, enough to keep her moving. Her curiousity pushed her onwards though most would falter in such a devestating room. Occasionally she could hear a distant rumble sending shivers down her spine, pausing her walk. She sat and listened for a few seconds until moving on. On into the endless darkness.

A bright flash of green light forced her to cover her eyes. She stumbled to the floor blindly only to be picked up by strong arms. Izumi's eyes slowly opened to look into the eyes of Ikito.

_Ikito..._

Joy shot out from her insides so quickly that she almost fell out of the blonde boy's arms. She laughed out loud as if she just found gold and smiled happily at him. Ikito let her down and they walked onwards without a word, both smiling.

" I'm..." Izumi started but was hushed by the Ikito's hand.

She looked at him in question but when he released he just continued to walk. He ran ahead then turned to her slowly. She gasped in horror at what she saw. Ikito, or what once was Ikito, had changed. His blonde hair changed to a dark red. His green eyes to a burning flame color. His jacket shredded to nothing in an instant with no one to do so. His soft smile seemed mocking now, sending shocks through her nerves. He let out a laugh that rang in her head. Izumi fell to her knees, clenching her head with her hands.

" Stop!" She shouted out though she could barely hear herself over the laughter.

As suddenly as he came he was gone. Only a shining puff of dark red smoke lingered over where he stood. Izumi stood once again, a tear slipping from her eye.

A hand touched her shoulder and she spun so quickly she nearly fell off balance. Tomoki stood there in his age 15 body. He smiled at her though she backed away. The boy walked to her side and sat down, looking up at her and urging her to do the same. Hesitantly she did so, Tomoki's smile becoming larger. He gave her a small hug and she felt warmed in the inside. Then he stood again, giving her one last smile and a wink, and vanished just like Ikito with a green puff of smoke.

Izumi was saddened to see him leave but as soon as he was gone Junpei appeared. He wore odd robes with a cross across the front. He gave her a thumbs up and a smile and was gone in a puff of yellow smoke. He was the quickest of all three of them so far. She frowned at the thought of them appearing for only a second to smile and then dissappear. She wanted desperetely to talk to them all but each one seemed to keep silent.

Next Takuya appeared, a wink and a smile, and stayed for a few minutes, then was also gone in a puff of red smoke. Then Kouichi appeared in a puff of black smoke. He hugged her and sat with her for a minute but also left in a puff. Last of her friends to appear was Kouji. He much differently then the others. Instead of the usual puffs he came from the sky, angel's wings coming from his shoulders. He was shirtless and bandanaless as he landed he let loose a smile sending happiness flowing through Izumi's inner-self. But his smile slid off his face as a saddened one took its place. When she finally removed her eyes from his face she noticed a large scar across his chest. It opened up before her very eyes as Kouji grimaced and fell over. A scream was heard though she could barely tell it was hers. Izumi's hands glued to her face as she watched in terror as Kouji's blood seeped out of the scar. He shook in pain but soon his breathing could not be heard and all was motionless. His body was consumed in a vapor of silver smoke before she could reach him. She let out a cry of sadness as she fell to the floor once again, this time in tears.

Izumi woke with a shout as she found herself back in her room. Her tear stained face was red and she went to wash it. When she returned to the window she caught a glimpse of a guy in the street. She could make out his clothing, a black trench coat flapping behind him as he walked. His hand raised as he neared a man in the street and a blade shot out of his sleeve into his grip. The moon's light reflected off it and shone directly into Izumi's eyes. She winced and looked again. Two men in combat...


	11. Author Note

Dear readers,

I'm sorry for not updating in forever long. My computer had been acting up and I've been unable to access many of my normal sites, fanfiction being one of them. Now that I'm back I'll try to upload more frequently.

Thanks,

Cealis ( The Author ;)


	12. Sorry Sorry Sorry

Readers,

Sadly, I seem to have lost interest in this story. I've spent time over the past few weeks just sitting in front of my computer trying to think of what next to write. So now I'm planning a new story, hopefully to spark my imagination for more to this one.

For this new story… I was hoping to co-author with another writer. The idea sounds new and probably odd to most of you but I know that if I can find another to write with, I shouldn't start getting bored. ;

If anyone is interested… please message me on AIM or MSN. I really need to pick up another writing project for the summer.

AIM Ayumu Narumi S

MSN to disappoint,

Cealis


End file.
